


Fireworks

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canada, Ferris Wheels, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: Sam and Dean wander over the border for Canada Day.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a thing.

"Enjoy your trip, and happy Canada Day."

The border guard is already waving them through, Rainbow Bridge stretching out before them, but Dean's confused by the words for a brief moment, enough that his brother gives him a little nudge to prompt him into hitting the gas. "Canada Day?"

Sam's giving him a look when Dean glances over, eyebrows raised. "Yeah. July 1st. Same deal as the fourth, with the fireworks and all, just... Canadian."

Niagara Falls had been a spontaneous decision, because Dean misses Vegas and their annual trip there is still months away, and they were already up in New York to begin with, so it seemed like the obvious conclusion. Sam's the one who'd suggested visiting Canada, and Dean's got a sneaking suspicion that this 'Canada Day' business might be the reason why.

Not that it changes their plans any. Dean's here to have a fun weekend with his brother and get some breathing room between them and their job, and- hell, maybe they'll get to hunt a Sasquatch or something while they're over the border. That wouldn't be so bad, right?

Driving quickly proves to be a terrible idea, and Sam talks him into paying ten bucks for parking ("it's Canadian money, Dean, it's not as expensive as it looks"), and they end up on foot, Sam steering them around like he's already studied a map of all the local attractions. Knowing Sam, that's exactly what he did, so Dean just gives in and lets it happen, listening as his brother gets excited about particular sites or watching with amusement when he keeps a wide, wide berth of the wax museum they pass once they start wandering down the main strip.

"It's not natural," he grumbles when he spots the grin Dean's wearing, and Dean just laughs and then teases him about it some more.

They hit the falls later that day, and- well, okay, maybe Dean's not much of a nature guy, but he can appreciate that they're pretty damn big. "3,160 tons of water flows over them every second," Sam tells him very seriously, and it's one of those numbers that's just too big to really comprehend, so Dean just nods along, leaning closer over the railing and feeling the mist on his face. "Most of it comes from the Horseshoe Falls."

"Didn't some guy go over 'em in a barrel one time?"

That earns him a roll of the eyes followed by a detailed recounting of all eleven cases- "yes, Dean, eleven"- of somebody surviving a trip down the falls. The five who didn't make it have Dean thinking about work again, so they keep walking.

They really ought to get a hotel room or find somewhere to park for the night, but there's talk of fireworks and there's a huge ferris wheel right near the centre of the action, and Sam doesn't even have to do any bribing to get Dean in line. Might as well make the most of it, and there's a small part of him full of childish excitement with the thought of it all. He's always loved fireworks, and they're not often in big cities like this to see them up close, so- well, what's the harm, right?

They're right on time for the fireworks to start, with the sun setting somewhere distant and hundreds- maybe thousands- of people gathered around the area as the show starts, and it's not until they're just approaching the peak of the ride and the first few explosions go off that Dean's really reminded of how high up they are.

But- well. Sam's warm at his side, their thighs pressed together in the little bench seat, and the fireworks are pretty incredible, and it gives him a whole lot more to think about than being scared.

"You think it's as good as the fourth?" Sam asks him, sounding like he's too busy being amazed by the display before them to really care. Dean can't blame him; he's never seen a fireworks display of this scale, huge bursts of light and colour filling the sky while the falls light up all on their own. The whole city is painted in neon colours, hotels and tourist traps and natural wonders alike. Dean's not much a fan of big cities, but this- this isn't so bad.

"Maybe." He throws his arms over the back of the carriage seat and settles back as they slowly start to descend, taking in the view while he's got the chance. Maybe they'll head back over the border in a couple days, buy some fireworks for themselves, light up an empty field. Just like old times. "It's pretty, though. Real pretty."

Sam smiles big and happy beside him, and they find themselves a couple beers when they return to the ground, and all in all...

Well, it's a pretty nice Canada Day. Almost makes Dean want to do it again sometime.

There's always next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy with this, but like. ?????????????????????????


End file.
